regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tak's Return
Tak's Return'is an episode of The Normally Regular Show. Plot When the gang were preparing a birthday party for Thomas, there was a new threat known as the metarex army led by a familier enemy of zim. Now, she takes Zim and Gumball (later Bender) hostage and changes Homer's language, so the gang must save the day again. Transcript (The episode starts with Gumball, Wander, Red and Zim decorating the Park house) Gumball: Do you know what I will give to Thomas, a ipod red: All I am giving him was a million dollars. Wander: I decided to give him a game console. zim: well i am giving him a voot runner for his birthday gumball: what's a voot runner zim: a highly advance voot cruiser, created by the irken militery where it will be so fast to fly besides a car to be on ground however everything gets a bit dark gumball: what happen to the sun, did it lose half of the flames red: no gumball , LOOK AT THE GIANT LOOKING SHIP!!!!!!! a metarex mothership approached as it sudennly capturing zim by the belly zim: WHAT IS THIS!?!? gumball: I'LL SAVE YA!!!! ( tries to rescue zim, but ended up being pulled to the belly too ) oh no red: aw crap at the interior gumball: whats going on, this isn't one of the rabbid empire isn't it zim: is this some kind of a joke to us ???: no zim, \(figure revealed to be tak) do you zim: TAK!?!? gumball: who tak: surprise to see me zim zim: your alive, but how did you- tak: I haved been alive the wholw time gumball: who is that tak: I am tak, the former irken solider of the irken empire, so now zim I shall prepare for the end of earth just like from our former show zim: I don't what- WAIT A MINUTE, ITS ALL COMIMG BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! flashback showsfrom tak the hideous new giel from invader zim, where tak got mad at him for what he done, tak using a volcanic like machine to drain earth by making it been crush, zim's ship chasing tak's ship while magma is in space, and zim's ship pressing a button mostly making tak's ship pod out to somewhere in space zim: I KNEW IT!!!!!, YOU ARE HERE TO RETRIEVE MY FORMER MISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!(goes to beat yp tak but MIMI punched himand zim crashed landed on gumball) tak: not exactly, for you see i am in my mission now, where I became commander of- gumball: commander of what, the anti QWCA? zim: will yoi shut up for a moment gumball gumball: sorry tak:(contiued) this race as the objective zim: how could the tallest- tak: the tallest has nothing to do with it, you see hears the flashback (flashback shows the events) tak:curse you zim tak(narracting): after the day I have been lost in deep space and Mimi was nolonger under control of gir, we decided to have no choice but to rest as we froze ourselfs in the vessel. soon 12 years later, I was awaken and what we saw was an metarex ship, as we were pulled in, we offered them to help them invade the entire galaxy as the metarex army agreed and so does their leadr, dark oak(scene switches to the galaxy) they were going sucessful as they were and wemfound one more planet to invade, and that name is earth including its dimensions Flashback ends tak: so now, the new era has begun. MIMI, take these prisoners to the prison room Mimi:(obeyed and pushing zim and gumball to the prison room) tak: now to continue with the plans(presses some buttons) back outside the metarex ship is firing at the park homer: (screaming) WHO ARE THEY!?!?(running but one of the lazer beams from turrents hit him in the heck) the metrarex ship's claw came out and captured the heart of the park then went flying to the moon tak: now rabbid empire, we shall join forces with you somewhere at the park homer:(dizzy) ragna lulla mam na dulog naga oh dopieseie mordecai: whats he saying homer:(in rage) WAGNA HANGA ROLLA RODO!!!!!!!!!!! skips: it appears that one of the ships lazer beam that hit homer's neck somehow mest up his speeching english core and with it broken he speaks gibberish and none of us can know what he is teying to say homer: hem meh tie lie foe low deh duh go so pop banga eno banga eno hog hop joke delow dw lowawa to mo go *'Mordecai: So what do we do? pops: we have no idea, because none of us can tell what homer is saying Homer: BISTERLOID!!!!!!!! Leela: I think he's saying ASTEROID!!!!!!!! Bender: It's true (Everyone screams and duck) Mordecai: Leela, why didn't you tell!? Pops: I think Leela can translate what Homer said Leela: His first gibberish is Get out of this place! It's too dangerous! The second was Go away right now! Bender: Leela, for not translating it, you can... BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!!!!!!!!! Zoidberg: Bender, there might be children listening Mordecai: But what about his third gibberish? Leela: Hem meh tie lie foe low deh duh go so pop banga eno banga eno hog hop joke delow dw lowawa to mo go means Leave! You are in danger! Go to the basement! Get Thomas in here! Now! All of you! We need to be safe! We need hiding! *'Professor Farnsworth': How are we gonna hide? Homer: Bibba blay! Leela: He's saying Follow me! Bender: Yeah, follow the fat meatbag! Leela: Bender! Fry: Don't you realize that we have to... Mordecai: Follow Homer? at the language building homer: to manga hylowa? leela: he said are we gonna be safe in here mordecai: yes homer Homer: MRWARFGES!!!!!! Leela: He's saying MARGE!!!!!! Rigby: To 742 Evergreen Terrace! (Rigby goes and comes back) Marge: Homer! Homer: Mrwarfges, BISTERLOID!!!!!!! Marge: Homer... Fry: He speaks gibberish now Bender: And only Leela can translate Leela: Homer's saying Marge, ASTEROID!!!!!!!!! marge: what asteroid there is no asteroid tak: (off scene) perhaps this is the time for your defeation scene now switches to tak along with mimi Tak: Grab the robot! Mimi: Yes, Tak (Scene switches to Marge) Marge: NNNNNYYYYAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! An asteroid! Mordecai: Theres no freaking asteriod! Bender: Step aside, meatbag! I wanna fight that claw (Bender gets grabbed on the butt by the claw) Bender: Oh, crap! Homer: Brywngp!!!!!!!! Leela: He's saying Bender!!!!!!!! Meg: Stop giving out spoilers, Leela! the metearex ship and the empire fleet approached tak: for you see, dark oak and I have become barranco's new servants since we gave him the heart of the park as the metarex are now the new members of the rabbid empire tak and mimi along with bender as a prisoner teleported somewhere in the empire mothership, bender woked and realize he was in an experiment room bender: ugh I feel like I don't have a bodie anymore(Camera zooms out revealing he doesn'tnhave a bodie anymore) wait a minute, wheremin the heck is my body tak:(holds bender's head) perhaps we use it as our new killing machine the body of bender seems to be having bionic legs and arms, dangerous weapons with lazer beams inside the weapons and the body, and replace the head with a dark rabbid head bender: what did you do with my body and making it into a killing machine bender's body:(takes bender's head to the prison room) tak: now that way nothing can stop us while with the gang homer: omeha hy-(sudennly neck zapped) hey who shocked- hey I am speaking english again Leela: Thank goodness for that! Marge: Uh, Leela, another asteroid coming, we gotta hide Stan: Yeah! Steve: Find Bender Homer: Yeah! Hayley: And... Brian: Set up a birthday for our intern friend! Peter: Yeah! Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!!! mordecai: are we missing somethingbesides bender red: what do you mean wander: what is he talking about, what something mordecai: zim and gumball! *'Red': You over there! leela: I forgot about zim and gumball! *'Red': You're right. So what happened to Zim and Gumball? Marge: I think it's pronounced Gumball and Zim nicole appeared nicole: have you guys seen gumball, I was worried about him mordecai: he's been captured along with zim nicole: Zim and Gumball are caputred? By who? marge: by tak nicole: who's tak , tell me Marge: An enemy of Zim! Homer: Who kidnapped Zim along with Bender and Gumball! Nicole: (Gasp) No one messes with my friends except me! But what does Tak look like? *'Farnsworth': A female Irken. nicole: why must she kidnap my son and friends, seriously? zoidberg: no time to explain yet at the inside of the moon during frommthe prison level zim: bender? what the heck happen to your body Bender: They made it turn on me! gumball: how come while with the gang nicole: seriously, why would tak hate zim, i don't get it Homer: Me too! Fry: Every villain needs a nemesis nicole: why would tak do this nicole thoughts for a moment, trying to figure out why tak hated zim until sudennly, mimi's claw got on nicole at the head nicole: WHAT THE-(gets attacked by mimi) tak: mimi, take his mother to the prison level at the moon nicole: thats it, im going haywire again tak: what is nicole talking about mordecai: her limit tak: (talks to nicole and steps on her back while on her) you are such a moron nicole, and you don't know what limit really means and you are a stupid big fat brainless cat Homer: And that's where your wrong! I'm the stupid big fat brainless cat around here! Leela: Homer, your not a cat! Tak: What?! Your gibberish! It's dead!(Sudennly getting up) And hey why am I getting floating?(Looks down, revealing fhat Nicole is becoming furious) So thats what the other kind of limit should possibly look like. mordecai: looks like you made nicole angry Nicole: NOBODY TAKES MY KIDS, OR FRIENDS, PRISONER!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT????????!!!!! tak:(Thoughts for a moment but sudennly holds an irken handy gun while aiming it at nicole) FORGET THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tak shoots nicole in the arm tak: ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!?!? (Reloads her irken handy gun) (Dipper appears and screams) Dipper: Yes. Your evil murder attempt will be under the fist! tak: shut up, can't you see that i am going to kill nicole(continuing to kill nicole) nicole tried to attack tak, but got shotted in the leg (Dipper pushes Tak, but he got shot in the head to death by Tak) tak: will everyone else try to stop me from killing nicole atter 7 secs, nobody still talked tak: suite your self(About to kill Nicole with her irken handy gun) (Mabel punches Tak and throws her and Mimi to the wall) Mabel: Mess with MY brother, you mess with me! tak:(kills mabel by shooting her in the head) Anyway back to what I was doing, also if any other person try to attempted to stop me will be shot down to death! nicole : (gets shot in the chest and died) tak: now that nicole is dead, nothing can stop me Tak and Mimi teleported to the moon mordecai: looks like nicole is dead rigby: then whos gonna take care of the kids narractor: it appears that tak haved killed nicole and apparently captured zim gumball, and later bender while using the body as the killer machine, will mordecai and the gang stop the metarex? will zim stop tak for once and for all once again? and will nicole be revived? We will find out on Tak's Return Part 2. Trivia This is a first time a crossocer character returns. Second was Cosmo's Return (Part 1). Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show